Fleur du Désert
by AthenaZelda
Summary: Traumatisé après un séjour au Proche Orient, Ryu doit retrouver le chemin de la médecine alors que sa vie a totalement basculé.


**Chapitre 1**

Au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait, la cuisine s'assombrissait et personne ne s'était levé de table pour allumer la lumière. Un père, une mère, et une jeune fille, vivant dans la banlieue tokyoïte, demeuraient silencieux autour du repas qu'ils avaient à peine entamé. L'épouse, Miko Himuro, une femme au foyer de cinquante ans, tenait la main de son mari avec gravité, et Karin, leur fille, regardait son dîner sans réellement le voir. Il y avait une quatrième assiette sur la table, déposée sur un plateau, avec un verre d'eau et un bol de riz supplémentaire.

\- Je vais apporter son repas à Ryu, dit soudainement Karin en se levant, faisant sursauter au passage sa mère.

Les parents ne répondirent pas mais leur air grave était évocateur. Elle prit le plateau et monta à l'étage, déterminée. Elle s'arrêta ensuite devant une porte close et frappa doucement.

\- Nii-chan, je t'apporte à manger.

Pas de réponse. Elle savait que de l'autre côté, son frère se terrait dans son lit, les volets clos. Cela faisait deux semaines que c'était comme ça, depuis qu'il était rentré de l'hôpital américain. Après tout, il avait subi un profond traumatisme, la famille en était affectée également. Comment renouer des liens après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Karin resta de longues minutes derrière la porte qui ne lui donnait aucune réponse. De l'autre côté, dans sa chambre sans lumière, Ryu n'avait pas la force de sortir de sa dépression. Sur son bureau et sa table de chevet, on pouvait apprécier des photographies d'une vie heureuse, riche d'amis, d'amour familial, et de succès scolaires. Ryu, à vingt-deux ans, était un jeune étudiant en médecine prometteur. Il illuminait les photos de son sourire, se montrait très complice avec ses amis, ses longs cheveux bruns voletant souvent à la moindre petite brise. Il était fin, la peau un peu pâle, mais ses grands yeux noirs pétillaient de joie, parfois d'admiration lorsqu'il posait avec son grand-père qui était son modèle. Malheureusement décédé quelques années auparavant il avait tout de même transmis à son petit-fils sa passion pour la culture du Moyen-Orient, là où il avait passé presque toute sa vie de reporter sans frontière. Il avait été naturel pour Ryu d'entrer dans le programme humanitaire de ses études de médecine et de partir, il y avait de cela trois mois, là où on avait besoin d'aide, quelque part en Jordanie, et ce malgré les réserves de sa mère sur les dangers de la région du Proche-Orient. Et Ryu partit, avec son ami Shingo et une poignée d'autres étudiants, dans un programme hautement sécurisé.

Du moins c'était ce qu'ils croyaient. Après deux mois sans réel soucis, Shingo, Ryu et deux de leurs accompagnateurs devaient faire le lien entre deux villes au nord du Liban. Ils savaient pourtant la zone dangereuse mais ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils seraient pris en embuscade par un groupuscule affilié à Daech. A partir de cet instant, ce voyage au Proche-Orient devint un cauchemar. Les accompagnateurs furent exécutés le jour-même et Ryu et Shingo devinrent des otages japonais et non plus des étudiants en médecine en mission. On avait attachés leurs mains et leurs pieds, on avait couverts leurs yeux, et ils savaient qu'à un moment donné ils seraient filmés, devant des colis à échanger avec une promesse du Japon. Ils savaient également que leur pays n'était pas de ceux qui collaboraient facilement avec des terroristes. Il était évident dans leur esprit qu'ils allaient mourir. Il demeurait impossible pour Ryu aujourd'hui encore de s'exprimer sur l'horreur qu'il avait ressentie durant ces quelques jours passés avec des gens qui les traitaient comme des bêtes, il avait occulté de sa mémoire une plus grande partie, mais ce qu'il gardait, comme une douleur vive, était le moment où, quelques temps après avoir fait part de leur demande au Japon, on lui avait enlevé Shingo. Les derniers mots qu'il avait entendu de sa bouche avaient été un affreux mensonge : « Tout ira bien, Ryu, tout ira bien. » Et il ne l'entendit plus jamais après cela, ni ne le revit, il se souvint juste de paroles menaçantes en arabe au loin et du bruit distinct d'une lame, un geste vif qui ôta une vie, un coup rapide à la gorge. Si espoir il y avait encore, il avait été totalement annihilé. Ryu était seul, son tour était pour bientôt, et il avait perdu Shingo. Il avait été l'un de ses plus proches amis, et plus encore.

Comment en était-il sorti ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Un jour, le campement fut pris d'assaut en pleine nuit par des soldats américains. La zone fut bombardée et un soldat le prit avec lui jusqu'à son hélicoptère. Ryu était dans un état de semi-conscience, il commençait à être déshydraté et le moral complètement détruit, certain de sa mort imminente.

\- Tout va bien Ryu Himuro, entendait-il au loin dans un anglais qu'il comprenait un peu. On vous ramène chez vous.

On lui avait enlevé le bandeau qui lui masquait la vue mais il avait tout de même du mal à évaluer les formes et les couleurs, jusqu'à ce que l'image se fasse plus nette dans son esprit. Il était blond, avec les yeux bleus, cet américain qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il demanda de l'eau à son voisin, mais aussi si quelqu'un connaissait un peu le japonais pour qu'il puisse rassurer le jeune homme qui donnait à peine des signes de vie. D'un point de vue extérieur, cette considération était presque touchante, et Ryu semblait s'être détaché de son corps pour assister à cela tel un spectateur de lui-même. Il parvint à esquisser un sourire, faute de pouvoir répondre, avant de perdre complètement conscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'était plus dans un hélicoptère mais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il trouva sa mère à son chevet, l'air bouleversé, et quand elle se rendit compte que son fils avait ouvert les yeux, elle pleura de soulagement. Il apprit qu'il avait été inconscient pendant cinq jours, où il avait été déplacé d'un centre de soin de Beyrouth jusqu'à l'hôpital américain de Tokyo pour que sa famille puisse être auprès de lui. Il était gardé sous surveillance, en attendant son réveil, car les services américains auraient quelques questions à lui poser. Cependant, Ryu était bien loin de s'imaginer devoir subir un interrogatoire, même adouci pour le ménager. Il se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Et Shingo ? demanda-t-il à sa mère, le plus simplement du monde.

\- Oh mon pauvre petit, sanglota-t-elle soudainement, serrant la main de son fils dans les siennes.

Et Ryu se souvint. Shingo ne reviendrait pas. La réhabilitation allait être longue, après un entretien avec les agents américains, et même s'il était libre de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, la vie de Ryu ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Enfermé dans sa douleur, le jeune homme ne sortait que pour ses rendez-vous avec le psychologue. Il avait toujours du mal à parler, à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, jusqu'à en oublier sa famille, ses amis, qui, passé le soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé en vie, s'inquiétaient de plus en plus de son état mental. Les médecins, eux, se voulaient rassurants : il était normal de passer par une telle phase avant de se sentir de nouveau chez soi, en sécurité.

Karin ne pouvait plus attendre, elle voulait pouvoir réconforter son frère qu'elle avait bien failli perdre, alors elle entra dans la chambre sans attendre d'en avoir la permission. Avec précaution, elle posa le plateau repas sur la table de chevet et s'agenouilla près du lit.

\- Grand-frère, murmura-t-elle.

Ryu remua légèrement, assez pour sortir son visage de sa couette. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse et se risqua à lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Il est quelle heure ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Vingt heures. Maman a préparé ton dîner.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Ecoute, je sais que ce que tu as traversé est terrible, je n'ose même imaginer l'enfer que c'était, mais tu es vivant, à la maison, avec des gens qui t'aiment, et on s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Vivant, répéta Ryu, le cœur serré. Je veux bien croire que je suis vivant, mais Shingo, il…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qui devint un sanglot. Karin se jeta dans ses bras comme elle n'avait pas osé le faire depuis son retour.

\- C'est tellement injuste, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Tu n'es plus là-bas, ne les laisse pas gagner en leur faisant croire qu'ils ont réussi à te détruire aussi.

\- A notre retour, j'avais prévu d'annoncer à maman que Shingo et moi… Shingo et moi…

Tout était détruit, son avenir heureux, bien planifié, son amour qui lui avait été arraché avec cruauté. Ryu ne se voyait pas continuer dans un monde sans Shingo.

\- Je le savais, ajouta Karin, et je pense que maman aussi. Tu n'as jamais parlé de filles, c'était toujours Shingo.

\- A cause de moi, il… nous n'aurions jamais dû partir. C'était une idée stupide, et ma naïveté l'a tué.

Karin serra son frère plus fort. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler de culpabilité.

\- L'université n'aurait pas dû s'associer à un organisme qui vous emmène dans des endroits aussi dangereux. Ils savent qu'ils sont là-bas. Peut-être aurais-tu dû écouter maman. Peut-être aurait-il été préférable que tu sois dans une grande ville dans ces pays-là et que tu ne t'aventures pas au milieu de nulle part. Mais à qui la faute ? Cela n'a plus aucune importance. C'est horrible pour Shingo, mais tu es là, à la maison.

\- Je ne l'ai même pas vu mourir.

\- Tu ne veux pas voir ça, coupa-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

\- Te mettre debout serait pas mal déjà.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent longuement, puis elle lui sourit. Et il lui sourit à son tour, pour la première fois depuis son retour. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps, mais déjà il commençait à se sentir apaisé. Peu à peu il fit les premiers pas vers ses parents, les embrassant, sans rien dire de plus. La reconstruction pouvait réellement commencer.

Un mois après le retour de leur fils, on sonna à la porte de chez les Himuro. Miko ouvrit et reconnut trois étudiants de la faculté de médecine : un jeune homme de grande taille du nom d'Akihiko, et deux filles qui n'étaient pas japonaises : Lin qui venait de Chine et Amina de Tunisie. La mère de Ryu les connaissait bien, avec Shingo ils faisaient partie des amis les plus proches de son fils et elle les voyait souvent à la maison, elle avait noué des liens avec eux. Cependant, malgré tout, le regard de Miko s'attarda sur Amina et son foulard aux motifs fleuris qu'elle portait sur la tête.

\- Bonjour madame Himuro, dit la jeune femme avec un doux sourire tout en sachant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de celle-ci.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Vous êtes venus voir Ryu, j'imagine ?

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Akihito.

\- A ton avis ?

Elle les laissa entrer malgré des salutations un peu délicates et le groupe s'installa au salon.

\- Ryu est sous la douche pour l'instant, alors patientez un peu.

\- Miko, dit soudainement Akihiko. Vous n'êtes pas de ceux qui font l'amalgame facile entre arabes et intégristes, n'est-ce pas ?

Miko soupira longuement et son visage s'adoucit.

\- Non, pardonne mon impolitesse Amina, je sais que tu as toujours été une bonne amie pour Ryu.

\- Je comprends, répondit la jeune femme. Vous avez peur que ma présence réveille son traumatisme.

Des pas précipités retentirent dans les escaliers et Ryu apparut. Il semblait avoir maigri et être plus pâle que dans leurs souvenirs, mais il les regardait avec chaleur, éprouvant une réelle joie de retrouver ses amis. Ryu se jeta d'abord dans les bras d'Akihiko, son ami de toujours, celui qui l'avait accompagné depuis le lycée avec Shingo. Jusqu'ici Ryu avait refusé de voir ses amis de la faculté, ne se sentant pas prêt, et enfin, il pouvait leur faire face sans s'effondrer.

\- C'est un soulagement de te voir, murmura Akihiko.

Ryu répondit par un sourire et salua Lim et Amina avec émotion. Amina le serra même dans ses bras, luttant pour ne pas pleurer. Ses craintes s'étaient envolées : l'expérience malheureuse de son ami n'avait pas eu d'effet sur son amitié. Elle se sentait pourtant tellement désolée au fond d'elle-même.

\- Quel bonheur de vous revoir, dit enfin Ryu. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir laissé venir plus tôt.

\- L'important c'est que tu te sentes prêt, répondit Lim.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de Shingo, mais son ombre était omniprésente. Ils avaient retrouvé un ami, mais un autre était perdu à jamais, et c'était une douleur impossible à combler. Alors ils parlèrent de la vie à la faculté, des petites anecdotes sans grand intérêt mais qui faisaient du bien à Ryu. Il avait hâte de pouvoir revenir en cours lui aussi, il se sentait mieux, suffisamment pour continuer à vivre.

Il y avait un monde fou à l'aéroport de Narita. Des centaines de milliers voyageurs se croisaient tous les jours, ils provenaient de partout et d'ailleurs. Venant tout droit d'Arabie Saoudite, Saïd, jeune homme de vingt-trois ans, s'enregistra au service d'identification des passeports. Sa valise n'était pas bien grande et contenait quelques vêtements, des livres et un ordinateur.

\- Quelle est la raison de votre séjour ? lui demanda-t-on.

\- Etudes, répondit-il en japonais.

L'agent le détailla des pieds à la tête : la peau dorée et les yeux verts, Saïd était un jeune homme avenant, le visage fraîchement rasé, les cheveux courts et frisés d'un noir de jais, il paraissait tout à fait honnête, comparable à la majorité des étudiants étrangers venus à Tokyo. Le passeport étant en règle, il fut libre de quitter l'aéroport et commencer son périple dans la grande cité japonaise.

Il se rendit dans un premier temps à l'ambassade saoudienne : le jeune homme devait entrer en faculté de médecine et on lui avait assuré que son consulat ferait le lien entre l'université et celle où il avait étudié en Arabie Saoudite. Saïd eut rapidement un logement prévu à son arrivée dans le campus et il fut tenu au courant de ses horaires de cours. Le premier jour, il commença à s'installer et faire le point sur ses besoins, changer son argent en yen ou encore se procurer un téléphone japonais.

La chambre était meublée avec simplicité : un lit, un bureau, une armoire et une table de chevet étaient à sa disposition. La salle de bain se trouvait sur le palier et il partageait la cuisine avec l'étage entier. Saïd pouvait ainsi commencer sa vie d'étudiant. Il avait rangé ses quelques vêtements dans l'armoire, et son ordinateur était posé sur le bureau. Il l'alluma et y connecta une clé USB. Installé sobrement sur la chaise, il attendait, jusqu'à ce qu'une fenêtre s'ouvre sur l'écran : une diffusion vidéo par webcam. Il vit le visage d'un compatriote d'une quarantaine d'années qui le salua d'un air solennel avant d'entamer la conversation.

\- As-tu fait bon voyage, mon frère ?

\- Très bien, je ferai connaissance avec l'université demain.

\- Tant que tu trouves celui que nous cherchons, tu es libre d'utiliser les moyens qui te semblent les plus appropriés.

\- C'est bien pour cela que la fac de médecine était notre choix prioritaire non ? demanda Saïd.

\- Trouve-le, fais-nous le savoir au plus vite. N'oublie pas qu'il est responsable de la mort de tous nos frères.

\- Je suis venu pour ça. Je te recontacterai.

Sur ces mots, Saïd referma l'ordinateur et demeura silencieux et immobile pendant de très longues minutes. Et il se souvenait. De l'assaut inattendu, des tirs qui lui frôlaient les oreilles, de sa cachette dans une pièce souterraine avant d'être retrouvé par la poignée de survivants de son groupe. Le sang appelait le sang, on l'avait envoyé au Japon par vengeance. « S'il ne vient pas à nous, nous viendront à lui, là où il se croira être en sécurité » avait dit rageusement son supérieur.


End file.
